Artificial intraocular lenses have been accepted as replacements for the human crystalline lens when medical conditions require such a replacement. Phacoemulsification surgical techniques now allow the surgeon to remove the natural lens through a very small incision in the ocular tissue, but the size of the replacement artificial intraocular lens has always required a larger incision to be made. Additionally, the size of the lens and particularly the extension of the haptic will at times make a placement of the entire lens within the capsular bag difficult.
A smaller sized artificial intraocular lens at the time of insertion would allow for a small corneal incision, affording the advantages of fewer occurrences of corneal astigmatism and faster healing. Also, a smaller incision for the anterior capsulotomy coupled with a miniaturized lens construction would allow for greater security of "in the bag" placement because there is more integrity of the bag.
Many efforts have been made in the past to provide an artificial intraocular lens which is capable of being implanted through a small incision. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,218 to Schachar provides an intraocular lens which is a fluid expandable sac insertable in a collapsed condition and then filled with fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,998 to Mazzocco discloses a method for compressing the lens and inserting it through a relatively small opening. Although insertion of the lens in a dry state is disclosed in column 13, line 25, this disclosure appears to view dehydration alone as a form of deformation, and not in conjunction with physical deformation. The reference does not teach the compression of the lens followed by dehydration in the compressed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,998 to Siepser discloses insertion of a dry lens which hydrates in the natural eye fluid. The lens is prepared from dry materials, so that dehydration is never required. No reconfiguration of the lens before insertion or preparation is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,079 to Stoy discloses the reconfiguration and cooling of a lens, thereby freezing the lens in a particular configuration. The lens is allowed to reheat in the body where it returns to its original dimensions.